Heroes
by missysillivan
Summary: “There are no heroes.” She whispered, catching Ichigo off guard. “We all fought for the same cause, we all gave it our all. There is no one hero. We are all the same.”


**Heroes**

By: Missysillivan

Summary: "There are no heroes." She whispered, catching Ichigo off guard. "We all fought for the same cause, we all gave it our all. There is no one hero. We are all the same." (Slight Ichigo/Rukia if you squint)

**A/n: This is my first Bleach Fanfic. Amazing, I know. I have always been obsessed by it, but I've been too scared to actually post a story for it, haha. I mostly do SasuSaku from Naruto. But anyway, this is a short little tidbit that came to me one night when I was talking to my brother about the War in Iraq and about two of our friends who had died in the Middle East. It jsut got me thinking I had this written within ten minutes, haha. So, please review and let me know what you think! And I ask that you don't flame it. I ccept constructive critisism, but not flames. Thank you and Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

There was a loud crash as the wall exploded. Several bodies flew towards the destruction, landing themselves straight into death's hand. Nothing could stop on the onslaught of terror and doom as more enemies filtered in, taking the place of their fallen comrades.

"Retreat!"

The command was sharp and desperate. Shadowed figures quickly turned to head in the other direction. The enemy was gaining more ground, quickly over powering them. There was nothing they could do; it was as plain as day; they were being defeated by a man who no one believed could still be alive.

Bodies were laid to rest in the street as the blood washed away any sign of humanity. Smoke billowed from residential and business districts. A somber wind blew through the area as time seemed to stand still. People fled for the mountains, desperate for the safety they had been promised as the enemy came down on them. Distant screams could be heard from men and women alike. Children shrieked in horror, tears streaming down their faces as they searched in a mad frenzy for their deceased parents.

The enemy's terror rained down relentlessly, leaving no time to catch one's breath.

Another explosion, this time on the opposite end of the large town. More enemy troops flooded in, overpowering and out manning the warriors who were already at a limited number.

Civilians and soldiers were being slaughtered, raped, and tortured; there was no surrender.

There was no end.

"Retreat!"

The command echoed off of the fallen buildings, off of the empty streets, off of the rubble that was once the headquarters to the Death Gods.

Soldiers ran with the civilians, helping anyone they could to get away from the monsters that were burning down what was left of their lives.

Another swarm invaded, it was never ending.

Most had died. The best were soon to follow. They were desperate for any help they could get, just to get away from the demons plaguing their home.

There was a sudden flare, almost a beam like vision of light, shooting straight up into the crying skies. It grew wider, spreading the destruction further and further out. Wind whipped at anything it could get its hands on, leaving nothing to lie in rest.

More screams filled bleeding ears as the enemy was decimated.

Those retreating stopped and covered their faces as they watched on in awe. It was a power that no one had ever felt before; a power that was only dreamed about.

Then, almost as sudden as it began, it was over.

A large crater was left with a single being standing in the middle. The enemy began to flee, not wanting to face the wrath of such a power that had killed more then half of their troops in one shot. The people stayed frozen, wishing to what ever mighty being existed that this wasn't just a dream; that this was actually real.

Commands were given to kill any enemies left over and to search for any survivors, although most knew that there were none left within the inner confines of the once glorious capital.

A small figure rushed towards the crater left from such a mighty destructive power. She was breathing hard, and gripping her stomach where a near fatal wound had been inflicted. In her right hand was her forever beloved Shirayuki; once such a beautiful sword, now tainted by the blood of many.

She came to a sudden stop on the top of a large tower that had once stood so gloriously. Her raven locks blew in her face, but she thought nothing of it. Her violet eyes were trained on the still figure in the middle of the crater. He was supporting himself on a large sword and it was easy to see that he was tired. His vibrant orange hair was matted down by dust kicked up by the debris and explosions and blood from the fallen enemies. His tattered clothing, if anything, was a sure give away that he had been in the siege, but didn't tell how long he was forced to fight.

His amber eyes flickered up to the still silhouette, locking gazes; both relieved yet so different.

She moved to jump down to him, but a shock of pain ripped through her small body, causing her to gasp out in pain and clutch her side all the harder. He was then suddenly beside her, wrapping an arm around her to help her jump down into the crater.

Once her feet touched, she collapsed into his hard frame, finally letting her body relax, even if the danger hadn't completely vanished. His arms tightened around her fragile frame, holding her against his chest as if she was the dearest thing he possessed. She held firmly onto his, as well, almost as if she was afraid that he was going to suddenly disappear.

"You came." She gasped out, eyes closed and breathing even harder.

"I did."

"You were almost too late."

"I know."

His voice was hard, yet so inviting. He lifted her up into his arms, bridal style, and began to head off into some seemingly random direction.

"I didn't think you would make it." She whispered, fighting to stay in the world of consciousness.

"I almost didn't." He replied in the same soft tone.

"They over powered us."

"I know."

"There wasn't any warning."

"I know."

"It was so sudden! There was no time to evacuate the people!"

"Rukia. I know."

Violet eyes snapped open and met amber with over flowing tears. "Ichigo…so many died."

Ichigo could only watch as the woman in his arms crumbled while trying to stay so strong. He noticed that she was getting paler and paler as the wound to her stomach continued to bleed, as did the many other wounds inflicted upon her body.

Rukia let out a stifled sob, it was so strangled and choked, as she started a coughing fit, blood coming up with each harsh exhale. "Byakuya-nii-sama! He-He-"

"I know, Rukia." Ichigo could barely get the words out as he looked away from the now sobbing Shinigami.

"And-And…and Renji!...So many!"

Ichigo didn't even attempt to respond. The anguished look on her face spoke volumes for the both of them. All he could do was hold her a little tighter against his flush body as he tracked down the mobile medic units.

"So many. So many." She chanted through her tears.

By now a medic had raced towards them and had Ichigo lay the girl down on a bed so her wounds could be healed. As he went to take a step away from her, she reached out in an almost unseen movement and caught his wrist.

"Don't leave me…too…" She begged.

Ichigo could only nod before kneeling beside her head as the medics worked furiously to close up the near fatal wounds adorning her pale body.

"I won't leave you, Rukia." He whispered.

Rukia's violet eyes stayed trained on his face as more tears fell. "There are no heroes." She whispered, catching Ichigo off guard. "We all fought for the same cause, we all gave it our all. There is no one hero. We are all the same."

"I don't believe that." He argued quietly. "I think everyone, the living _and_ the dead, are heroes. Everyone fought valiantly in that blood bath of a war."

"Too many died on the battle field." She murmured. "This was no war." She locked gazes with him. "That was a massacre."

Ichigo silently nodded, too stunned to say anything.

"Rest now, Rukia."

Her eyes widened as she searched his face frantically. "You won't leave me?"

"I swear on it."

* * *

A solemn breeze passed over the crater, sending dust everywhere in a small vortex. Two souls stood before the large stone that had been placed in the center of the man-made hole. Every name, Shinigami and civilian alike, had been written on the large memorial stone. Those who had been captains had their names in gold, while those who had been killed in the initial attack had their names in silver. Many colors blended together to create an almost pleasant look, had the looming thoughts not been present for such a dedication. Every color meant something; yellow-lieutenants, blue-civilian, green-medic…the list went on and on.

A tear slid down her pale cheek, ignored and uncared for. She kneeled down and placed a handful of lilies down in memory of the loved ones she had lost. As she stood, a large, strong, hand rested on her shoulder.

"May they rest in peace." He whispered.

"May they live on forever." She finished without thinking.

Slowly, the two turned to walk away.

* * *

**The End. What did you think? Please review and let me know!**

**iMissysillivan!**


End file.
